Oh For The Love Of Lilly
by Mishi Gohiku
Summary: I jinxed my self trying to post this *Bleep*! But it's as It says; the Potters go the Middle Earth to await their sons arrival.
1. Chapter 1

Oh For the Love of Lilly!

 **This is an inspired cross over fic of hp** **/lotr totally not really worth reading.**

 **Copy write materials, names, places a fictional characters are soul property of the original authors. I own nothing. :(**

 **FanFiction is a site for creative writing and where imaginations take the stage.**

"Really!" Screamed the fiery red head to her husband. "You just had to get my son a broom?!" "Our son Lils, and yes it's the top of the line kids broom from shooting star." James, a 6' tall handsome man with just shagged me bed hair and round glasses perched on the end of his nose, said in a frustrated sigh. They have been arguing this same circle for what felt like days now. 'Erü help me,' he thought as he watch his wife pace the kitchen.

Harry had been laid to rest less than an hour ago and Sirius and Peter were going to come by so they could setup their protections. "Lilly, my love please understand that I just want to give you and my son the best that I can." He said taking both her hands in his and watched as she deflated before nodding at him. "I know love, it's just that I'm scared, what if something goes wrong or something happens to us?" She asked seeking James' warmth. We'll write it in our wills who's secret keeper, we'll even make sure Harry has a safe home to go to; I promise." James tried to assure her though failing terribly in reassuring himself of this conviction.

"Ok." Lilly nodded as the knock on the door signaled his two school mates arrival. Lilly left the kitchen to answer the door and ask the security questions before allowing then entrance and leasing them back into the kitchen where James stood by the kitchen window looking out into the night. Silently the four agreed that it was time to set up the fedelious. Once the change from Sirius to Peter were made Lilly exited the room and entered the nursery with her sleeping son. She withdrew a book and wrote about the changes before placing the book under Harry's mattress. "I'm sorry my love." She said quietly before slipping out.

"So how is she?" Sirius asked as he eyed his oldest friend. "She's being a peach about the whole thing." James answered as he refilled their tea cups. "I really need to go check on my mom." Peter stuttered out a pre-made excuse and left in a hurry. "This war is going to get worse before it gets any better." Sirius sighed. James shook his head. "I know mate we just keep fighting a loosing battle; thank Erü for second chances." James mumbled the last bit. Sirius nodded and also made his excuse for departure as Lilly made her way into the kitchen.

"We just traded our lives into the hand of a traitor!" Lilly quietly shouted so not to wake their sleeping son. "I know." James said and sighed deeply. "I'll tell the goblins in the morning." Lilly agreed and they made their way to bed.

The next day James got everything situated with the goblins and had their will written out and filed, then they waited.

Halloween 1981

A dark figure crossed the street, soundlessly entered the yard, and blasted the front door wide open. "Lilly it's him!" James yelled out. "It's him! Take Harry and run! Run!" James called out as his wife rounded the corner with their son and raced up the stairs. "Avada Kedavera." The dark lord said killing James on the spot. Time seemed to slow down as the curse sailed through him and James saw his body fall to the ground. 'I must be dead then.' He thought and raced up the stairway towards the nursery. The same curse struck his beautiful wife Lilly. He watched as she fell limp to the floor like a puppet without strings; beautiful and tragic. James ghosted to her fallen form. 'James am I dead?' Lilly's pale ghostly form asked him. 'Yes my love we are.' They stood before Harry's crib and embraced each other as the killing curse once again sailed through them and towards their son who lived with naught but a sowilo rune scar for love and protection.

 **A/N:**

 **I haven't even got started yet, I'm barely scratching the surface.**


	2. Chapter 2

For the Love of Lilly 2

The sound of tides beating against the shore and the cry of the seagulls floated on the air as Legolas looked out over the ships side. But what brought his attention back to the present was the shape if two beings walking on the beach. One being tall with long dark hair and the other being a head shorter with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. Her eyes pierced through Legolas' own pale blue ones with such protective fierceness it made him shiver. "Legolas," Aragorn said shaking his shoulder. "We've docked." Legolas sat up and looked around they were no longer out at sea but and the rivers passage, they ran off the docks and into the heat of battle. Gimli swinging both axes and Legolas shooting arrows left, right and center.

Once the battle of Cadaras was over Legolas looked back out over the once green fields now stained with blood of allies and enemies both.

"What has got into ye lad?" Gimli asked in concern. "I saw the valor." Legolas stated with a furrowed brow. They were walking along the beach hand in hand, her hair the reddest of flames and eyes the greenest of emeralds, her mate was the darkest of night but I saw not his eyes." Legolas explained as Aragon and Gimli listened to him mull over his dream or was it really real?

 **Ok I'm just going to leave it here for now but I'll be back to it later.**


	3. Chapter 3

For the Love Of Lilly 3

A/N: please forgive my ignorance of middle earth, really all that I know is from watching the movies and honestly that's not good enough. So I'm just going by land marks; really?! That sucks! But for those of you who are lotr fans I'm sorry I'm not one of them, so I don't know places on the map.

On the coast of some place near water surrounded by trees lost in the white void with voices floating around them to wake up. Lilly looked around her into the fading mists and saw a being of extreme white."Ah good your both awake." The person said. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever come." "Hello Ólorín." James said and stood to shake the mans hand. "None of that my good man!" The newly dubbed Ólorín said grabbing James into a hug. James, now at a good 6'2" had longer hair (to his waist) and his once dull hazel eyes now had a shine to them Lilly had never seen before and what startled her the most were his ears! They where tipped with points! She gasped and began to shake her head. "It's a dream, we're in commas and it's all a dream." She chanted to herself. "I wish I could tell you that myself my dear but that can not be so." James' voice said in a soothing melodic tenor. He held her firmly in his arms and stroked down her back. "Harry?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Safe for the time being." Ólorín said shortly. My kin in the other world watches over him now, as he sleeps. James once being able to show emotions now seemed to have built an occumlinic shield around the and nodded sharply. "My son is strong, he will prevail and be with us here on Arda when his time comes my love." James reassured Lilly. "First where are we and how did we get here?" Lilly asked liking the situation less and less.

"Who: the Valor, What: a wish granted by the Valor, How: by tying you life with that of your mate; should he parish so shall you, When: when you were struck twice over with the curse of death, What: he is a high elf as you can see for your self so immortality is possible but not improbable. As for where you are you are on the shores on the Anduin river where a battler of the third age will determine the fate of this world." Ólorín said as he packed a pipe and lit it. "I suggest you make your way to the last homely house of Elrond should you wish to avoid battle, though I gift you this just for safety;" he withdrew from his cloak a sword sheathed in black oak casting with words in a runic array down the blade, Lilly could make them out as 'always sharp' 'forever clean' 'unbreakable'. It unnerved Lilly that James was taking this so well when inside she was a panicking mess.

James knew this world before the third age it was around the first age after the fall of Mandos that he fled to a new world, one ripened with magic and beauty and now he returns to another war as once again seemed to fit the criteria of his life. "Where will the final battle be held?" James asks as he resheaths the sword. "Gates of Mordor." Ólorín said before fading out as the sun crests over the area and Lilly looks over the area to see a small ship sailing past. Blue eyes meets green as she conveys a silent message 'I will protect what is mine!' "What did you see my love?" James asks as he too turns to see the ship sailing away. "Things." She bit out sharply. Then glares at her spouse, "I still have no *Bleep* idea where the *bleep* we are! What the *Bleep* is going on!?" Lilly cussed and her mates eyes grew larger with each curse word. 'This is serious!' James though to himself as her cursing continued. Swiftly he grabbed her and drew her into his embrace, she tried to fight him but eventually mellowed out under his ministration as he carded his fingers through her hair and singing a song in a language she has never heard before. "I will explain everything to you when I can but for now please believe me when I say 'now is not the right time.' Please. Lilly nodded against his chest as tears prickled the back of her eyes. "Okay." She whispered so quietly the if he was human he would not have heard it.

_time skip_

Aragorn stood next to the rest of the fellowship as the raced towards the black gates screaming, "For Frodo!" They clashed with the orcs and Orc hie then the volcano ruptures the ground splits and lava washes over the land killing all in its path the warriors are spared the deadly lava and all flee to safety. James watched the last battle from over the ridge with Lilly, as they see the Rohan army being out numbered. Thinking to help but in the end it was not needed. Lilly nodded to her mate as they make to turn away blue eyes caught sight of the couple again and quickly makes his way towards them. "Legolas were are you going?" Aragorn calls after him but the call is ignored. Once Legolas reaches the crest the couple have disappeared. Aragorn who ran to catch up with him, breathing hard pants out, "Who are you chasing?" Legolas turned to look at Aragorn, "Did you not see them?" Gimli scoffs out, "you chase ghosts laddie, the war is over we've won." Legolas nods and he to follows along with the procession to return home.

Later that night when Legolas sits with the fellowship of the ring he recounts what he had seen.

"It began with while on the ships deck the call of the seagulls drew me to wanting to sail away but then I saw a couple on the shore and the woman looked at me her hair the red of fire and eyes the greenest of emeralds, but today I saw them both again in the crest above the battle she was..." Legolas could not put to words of her beauty and grace. "She rivals Galadriel and Arwin in beauty and grace." Legolas praised. "Rivals Arwin!?" Aragorn gasped out. "Aye she does her mate is a strong match, his hair is like the blacked of night without stars and his eyes are sharp like a hawk." Legolas said looking over his shoulder to see if he was there listening in. "Indeed I do." The male said as he entered their fire circle. Legolas gasped and quickly bent to one knee. "None of that now youngling." James said as he touched Legolas on the shoulder. "And jus' who are ya?" Gimli said in a protective stance by Legolas' side. "Gimli don't be cruel to the valor!" Legolas gasped as his eyes grew wide and pleaded for this one to not take his friend in an untimely manner. "Forgive him milord please, he knows not whom you are!" "Fear not I have grown bored in my walls and sought excitement my father is the keeper the those realms." James said as he waves of the insult. "Father?" Legolas gasps and exhales in swift succession. "Aye, it is I and my mate that you seek but fear me not I mean no harm, I only stay till my son reaches these shores then we sail." James said with a saddened expression. Legolas, not one to pry couldn't covers Gimlis mouth fast enough. "And where might your son be?" Gimli blundered as Legolas' elbow jabbed him. "Straight to the point young dwarf," James laughed eyes dancing merrily in the light. "He resides on a parallel plane till his mortal death then he shall awaken on the shore of Arda where we cast sails to Varda, then home." James said bluntly, "seek us should you have need." Then turns and walks swiftly into the darkness of the night. Aragorn struck silent at the mans presence and departure his tongue unglued then and looks at Legolas, "Son of Mandos?!" He gasps out, "Here!?" Legolas nods and sinks back on to his sit spot. "Indeed here, awaiting his son." The fellowship is in shock all around. "For how long?" One hobbit pipes up. "How ever long it takes." Said a melodious voice of a woman though she was shrouded it shadows and also left as quickly as her mate. "Her voice matches the beauty of her face." Legolas sighs.

I usually don't let characters meet but I thought it would be a nice idea to let them at least say "hi we're just visiting."


	4. Chapter 4

For The Love Of Lilly! 4

 **A/N**

 **Really it's a foul fic. I know but I'm writing for my own entertainment. Really I am.**

"Avada Kedavera!" Voldemort screamed at Harry who willingly sacrificed himself for the greater good and met his professor at the platform 9 3/4. The horcrux was destroyed and the Boy-Who-Lived is now The-Man-Who-Won at the age of 18 his goal was accomplished but he still felt broken.

Though he has a wife and a steady job, Harry couldn't help but feel that something is missing. "Ginny," Harry calls out one day walking into the flat. He hears grunts a groans coming from the closed bedroom door. "Ginny?" Harry says as he opens the door to see his wife on top of another man. "Dean." Harry says brusquely as he turns to his wife, " Ginny." Harry I can explain. "Yes you can to the courts, it over!" Harry says as he turns from his now ex-wife and makes it to the floo before Ginny has a chance to catch up to him. He goes to his lawyer and submits the memory in a vial and files for divorce. 2 months later the divorce is settled and Ginny is now married to a simon somebody Harry could care less. He packs his bags she gets the flat he refurbishes Godricks Hollow and moves in there. He sees the diary that his mom wrote and and journals his father left behind in the old study, he reads through them and learns of his fathers world that his mother never knew about. The directions to get there are through the old vail in the ministry but it brings back bad memories but Harry is determined. He packs a trunk with all his possessions, the hollows includes and leaves the realm of wizardry behind and leaps into the vail of Valor.

In the halls of Mandos, his grandfather he learns of his parents fate and excepts the changes to be made.

 **It's a little rushed but hey I'm too bored with details because this part is sooo over done on so many fics**.

Waves crash on the shores as the last of the elves set to leave the world of men. Legolas looks across the shore on last time to see a small child no older than 5 years of age on the beach. "Legolas?" Elrond calls after him as he too sees the small boy and races after the younger elf. "Child where are your parents?" Elrond asks the young boy as he catches up to the two. "Mandos said they would be here." Harry says looking around at the people on the shore but not seeing them. "We are my son." James said stepping out if the trees and into the shore in front if Elrond and Legolas. "An elfling?" Elrond gasps as he sees Harry's ears. "Indeed, lord Elrond, half elven." Elronds' eyes narrow thinking the man to be making a gesture at him but turned to see a woman, though beautiful in every way she was no elleth. "My son, she says melodiously, you have come, oh I missed you so!" James puts the squirming child down so he could run to his mother. Both mother and child turn to look upon the two elves as twin sets of shining emerald green eyes greet the half-elven lord Elrond and prince of Mirkwood.

"We sail at dawn." James proclaimed as he looked over at Legolas then the others congregating around them. "Agreed." Elrond said as he looked upon the fiery beauty of the woman. "A treasure worth keeping I assure you, Lord Elrond." James smirked and wrapped his arms around his small family before leading them into the shadows of trees.

 **A/N: I know I'm hurrying this along but I'm trying to complete this in one sitting. Yikes!**


	5. Chapter 5

For the love of Lilly 5

 **A/N**

 **I know this story went by pretty fast and straight to the point but really I'm just doing this for my entertainment. I hope you enjoyed it**

 ** _Ps I'm too lazy to fill out details but maybe next time I write I'll do that._**

The sun rose bright and early waking the ever noisy birds in the trees. The Potters stayed close to the shore in the forest. The sound of waves crashing upon the shore Drew Harry from his restful slumber. 'Its just a dream, I never happened.' He thought it himself as he opened his eyes to a beautiful sunrise. 'Where am I?' He thought to himself as all the past events came flooding back to him. The divorce with Ginny, reading his dad's journals, the suicide note and his dive into the vail of death. Meeting Mandos, being turned into an elfling, seeing his parents. His Parents! "Good morning son." His fathers melodic tenor swept over him as Harry jerked awake in his mothers arms. He looked no older than 4 or 5! 'But I'm 20!' Harry thought depressed. "What's wrong my harbare?" Lilly cooed into her sons hair. "I'm 20 and I look 5!" Harry pouted. James laughed. "Don't grow up too fast son, I want to enjoy watching you grow up." Lilly nodded in agreement and held her son closer. The sun got higher in the sky and the congregation was once again on the docks. They set sail to a new beginning and to start a new life and left the old ones behind.

The end.


End file.
